The present invention relates to retainers for rolling bearings, wherein the retainer is centered by means of a ring, which is fixedly connected to the retainer and is centered on the outer race ring of the bearing.
For different reasons it is necessary to center the retainer of a bearing. This is particularly important in such bearings where large centrifugal forces will arise and where the bearing is subjected to intense vibrations, such as for instance in bearings for a shaking sieve.
It is earlier known to center the retainer and an example of such a centering is described in Swedish Pat. No. 173973. This patent describes a retainer, which is fixedly connected to a ring which centers the retainer against the outer race ring. This centering ring is homogeneous and its cross sectional shape is that of a equilateral trapezoid. The ring described in the patent centers the retainer well but it has a drawback that it is unnecessarily heavy and it has no ability of retaining lubricant.
Due to the weight of the ring the pressure against the outer race ring will be large, which results in unnecessarily high friction and temperature.